


Loved I Not Honor More [Art]

by dalliance_amongst_the_stars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliance_amongst_the_stars/pseuds/dalliance_amongst_the_stars





	Loved I Not Honor More [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



Fanart for the wonderful story Loved I Not Honor More by Lextenou.  Swan Queen Super Nova III!


End file.
